A Father's Legacy
by darkestshadow
Summary: When Goku dies, Gohan realizes he must take over role as the planet's protector. Seven years later, however, a new threat is on the horizon. A twist on how the Majin Buu Saga plays out. Partial AU. R&R Please. CHP 4 Up
1. Son Gohan's Realization

**A Father's Legacy**

**Son Gohan's Realization**

**Disclaimer: **I am aware that someone else is writing a similar story, and I do want to apologize if this person feels like I took their idea, but that is nothing of the sort. I realized the previous fanfiction I was going to write would have been too illogical, even for the series standpoint, so I decided to alter it around. This is simply my idea on how the Buu Saga should have gone, I hope you guys can enjoy it. I DO NOT own any of the characters in Dragonball Z, all credit goes to Akira Toriyama.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I fell down to the ground, my arm was scarred and broken, bleeding profusely, half my gi had been ripped off, both arms were spread out, and I was laughing, my voice hoarse from all the screaming I had been doing on the battlefield, and all the injuries I had received. I had just defeated the most vile monster to ever plague the universe, the monster known as Cell. As I lay there, I could feel the ki of my friends landing around me, and I opened my eyes weakly to look at them._

_Krillin spoke up, "Hey, Gohan, buddy? Uhh, were you holding back your real power just to scare us? Cause boy it worked!"_

_I laughed weakly at Krillin, then I felt someone pick me up, and turned my head to look up at Yamcha_

_"Sorry, for the mess.." I replied weakly, before I felt the exhaustion take over, and darkness moved in around me, and still despite this, I felt extremely peaceful, unafraid at all at the fact that my vision was being encroached by the blackness, in fact, I welcomed it._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I remembered be awoken by Dende after being healed, having some short conversation with the others before they summoned the dragon, I even told them how my dad had talked to me, though they didn't seem to believe it at the time, that is until they decided to make their second wish._

_"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" the voice of Goku, my father boomed down on us._

_"Goku?" Krillin spoke up, surprised that his friend was actually talking to them._

_"Yeah, it's me. Listen, King Kai is letting me talk to you guys from otherworld," he gave a quick pause, then continued, "Lately, I've been wondering why the earth is always in danger, and I remembered that the guys who attacked it were after me, think about it, Frieza, Cell, the Androids."_

_"It's an interesting point." Tien said, pointing out the obvious_

_Yamcha followed up with a quick reply, "I guess, but where's going with this?" He asked hopelessly._

_He spoke again, "Well, I think it would be best for the earth if I didn't come back this time, King Kai agrees with me."_

_"Sort of!" The former planet holding Kai spoke a little harshly._

_"As a Saiyan baby, I was sent to Earth to destroy it, and though all my life I've tried to do the opposite, it's like I've been fulfilling that mission all along," He gave a short pause, and then continued, "So yeah, I'm gonna stay here now. I really don't mind, King Kai says I can get special treatment cause I saved the Earth and all, I'll be able to keep my body, and from what I hear, there's lots of interesting people to meet, it'll be fun!"_

_Piccolo smirked, "Another adventure," he spoke with amusement._

_He spoke again, "King Kai could ask one of the other dragon's to wish him back to life, but he's agreed to show me around and keep me company. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I really appreciate your feelings towards me, but you'll have to find something else to wish for, this is my home now."_

_I looked down, I could imagine how much my face was turning into a cringing sadness._

_"Gohan's so strong now, I have nothing left to teach him." He spoke again._

_Quickly though, I cut him off, "But that doesn't mean I don't need you." I replied, sadness showing in my voice._

_He spoke again, with deep words, "You all better take notes of everything that happens in your life, cause when their through, I'll wanna hear all about them. Until then, bye," and the connection was cut short there._

_"Goku," Krillin spoke out quietly, and took a long look at the sky, before finally speaking up again, "You know, even though he was saying goodbye, it didn't make me sad because he was so cheery about it."_

_"Yeah," Yamcha spoke up, and paused, then continued, "Well, Goku's been that way ever since he was little," He continued, paused again as he seemed to be remembering something, then concluded, "He's always had that goofy smile on his face, guess that's.. just.. him."_

_Krillin chuckled at that comment, and Tien spoke up, "Yeah, you're right," he said, his face going into a look of remembrance as well, and he concluded, "and with each new adventure, we're always left behind."_

_Piccolo suddenly spoke up, "Goku always has and will be Goku," he said, looking at the sky, and continued, "He gave me a senzu bean when I was trying to kill him, even with a villain like me, he always assumed the best, nothing could take that from him," Piccolo said in conclusion._

_I looked up at the sky, I could tell I was smiling, and it was my turn to say something, and so I spoke, "Dad, I know what I'll remember about you," I said, my memories flashing to the time where my father was walking toward Frieza, a blue aura surrounding him to show his power increase._

_I could hear myself speaking again, "I'll remember when were up against Frieza, and knew we couldn't win, and you just walked right up to him," I paused, and then continued, "Whenever things seem tough for me, I think of you walking forward like that, and it makes me strong," I paused again, and then finally concluded my thoughts, "You've given us so much dad, thank you.. for it all."_

_Everyone's face turned serious, and so I knew I had to make my look serious as well. We all stood there, reflecting over our tributes to my father, and I knew one thing, I would never forget the man who had given me courage when I needed it the most._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gohan finally finished writing his thoughts down into his diary, he looked out the window of his house, and smiled. For the first time, it was truly peaceful on the planet, there would be no threat to bother him. He could finally live his life the way he wanted to, but then slowly, his eyes widened as he realized something. What his father said had doned on him finally.

_"Gohan's so strong.. I have nothing left to teach him now."_

He knew now what his father had wanted him to do, his father had wanted him to take on his role as protector of the universe. The thoughts raced through his head as he wondered about what to do with his life at this point.

_"What do I do now? My dad wanted to take on his role as protector, but my mom wants me to study to become a scholar. I could study and train at the same time, but the problem is, I can only have one job, I can't afford to be a teacher and a protector, it wouldn't work out, I would miss too many days if too many threats were to come to the Earth."_

Gohan slumped his head down onto the desk, the expression on his face wasn't exactly readable, then he remembered something, his mother had told him she was pregnant. He raised his head, and a determined look came into his eyes. He knew now what he would have to do, he had to carry on his father's legacy, he had to become the new protector of the universe, despite his age.

Looking out the window, he realized that the sun was setting, and he got up, and after changing into some clothing more suitable for sleeping, he climbed into bed, and pulled the covers over him. He looked out the window one last time, a smile on his face, and one final thought ran through his head.

_"Don't worry, Father, I won't let you down, I'll carry on the legacy you left behind for all of us._

With that thought, the darkness closed in around his eyes again, and that night Gohan had dreams of all the good times in his life that he had spent with his father, unaware that a small smile had crept up on his face while he slept.

**Author's Notes: **Well, what did you guys think, did you guys enjoy the little prologue I made up? Again, I apologize if it looks like I've taken the idea from another story (which I know a good few people have read), but I've actually had this idea in my head well before I saw that story. Anyways, I hope you guys have fun reading it, and remembered please read and review! I love the feedback.


	2. A New Generation

**A Father's Legacy**

**A New Generation**

**Disclaimer: **Sorry for the long wait, I've had things that needed to get done, and felt that now might be the best time to update this little story. I do not own any of the characters in DBZ, all characters in this story are owned by Akira Toriyama

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His eyes slowly opened as the blackness lifted into a foggy haze around him, sunlight hit his eyes through the window, and he squinted them slightly. Finally getting accustomed to the light, he opened his eyes, and sat up in his bed, rubbing them groggily. Opening them fully now, he realized it was morning the next day. He had remembered the promise he made last night, to train and take over his father's role, but then he realized something, he would have to deal with his mother first, and that thought made his face cringe.

He finally decided it was time to get out of bed, and he sniffed the air, his extra sharp sense of smell due to his Saiyan side catching the scent of the breakfast his mother was making. He smiled, he was pretty vamished and would probably devour the food anyway. He got up and walked over to his drawer, grabbing a white t-shirt with buttons on it, and a pair of navy blue pants, he put them on, and just as he finished dressing himself, he heard his mother calling from below.

"Gohan, breakfast is ready!" Chichi shouted, and a smile crossed his face.

"Coming mom!" He yelled down, and shot out of his room in a heartbeat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Downstairs a woman was silently humming to herself. She was making breakfast, which consisted of rice, sushi, dinosaur meat from Mt Paozu, and a lot of other side dishes. She heard footsteps coming from upstairs, and a very hungry demi-saiyan burst into he doorway, a big smile on his face. Chichi had to chuckle, despite his age, and that he had a somewhat different personality from his father, he still had his moments where he acted exactly like him.

Chichi sat down the plate in front of her only son, and he proceeded to gobble up all the food that was in front of him. She had to smile at that, that was one thing Gohan picked up from his father, his ability to eat. She had to admit though, that she felt something was amiss at the moment, it felt like Gohan wanted to tell her something, but was avoiding the question by filling himself full of the food she had fixed him.

After devouring the food, Gohan sighed contently, a big goofy smile on his face, just like his father's. His expression turned serious however, and he knew it was finally time to confront his mother about the promise he made to his father.

"Mom?" Gohan spoke quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. She turned around to look at him, and saw the serious expression on his face. She wondered what it was that was eating him so suddenly.

"Yes, dear?" Chichi asked in a wondering way, she didn't like where this was going.

"Well, mom, you see.. I kinda made this promise to dad last night, I figured that since he was gone, he wanted me to take up his role as Guardian of the Earth, I know that might upset you, but that's the decision I decided to make." Gohan replied, as calmly and as firmly as he could.

She blinked, her mind processing the words said to her. Her son, the one she had pressed so hard to study, had wanted to become a hooligan like his father?!

She opened her mouth to say something, but as she did, a realization dawned over her. Gohan was right, his father was in fact the protector of the planet, that had been his job ever since he gained the new powers he had. She even learned that her husband was in fact an alien over the years, which explained a whole lot to her about him. As much as she hated to admit it, the planet needed someone to watch over it, and Gohan was the only person on the planet who was strong enough to do so.

She sighed, and spoke her reply, "Gohan, as much as I dislike to admit it," and she added a thoroughly displeased grunt to emphasize it, "What you say is true, this planet does need a protector, and I will respect the fact that you wish to train, but can you at least try to continue studying?"

Gohan thought for a moment, reasoning with himself, he could easily keep his strength level increasing while keeping his studies up, hadn't he been doing that all along? He nodded and spoke, "Yes, that is easily possible, mother."

Chichi smiled, and nodded, "Well then, why don't you go get started? Your father wouldn't want you to be waiting on him all day, now would he?"

Gohan nodded, as his eyes beamed and a wide smile appeared on his visage, and then in a flash, he was out the door already. Chichi laughed, and shook her head, he was just like his father.

Suddenly, she blinked for a second, and cringed slightly as a Nauseous feeling washed over her. Her stomach had been bothering her for the past month now. and it was really beginning to make her wonder. Her eyes widened in realization at a sudden fact that had dawned on her.

_No, I couldn't be.. Could I? Perhaps I should have Bulma check it out for me, Gohan would flip if it ended up being true! Oh my, raising another child will be extremely difficult, especially another Saiyan one, I hope I can handle it._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, as a certain mother was having her own thoughts, a certain demi-Saiyan had found himself out in the wilderness in his fighting gi that Piccolo had created for him. He closed his eyes, clearing his mind as completely as he could, while focusing on the area around him. In a flash he opened them, and in a whirl of a movements, he had thrown a small jab, a right hook, an uppercut, a kick from his right foot, and a knee from his left foot, then settled himself back down onto the ground.

_'Good'_ He thought, _'It seems like I've still got it._ With that a small smile had come across his face. He was ready to begin the actual training now, and he unfastened himself from his standing position, down into a fight stance. Closing his eyes, he let the wind rustle over him as he focused his mind completely.

He opened his eyes and threw a left handed punch, then pulled back to make a kicking motiom with his right foot, after that he drew his knee up and pushed it into the air with immense force, he then ignited an energy blast in his hand, which he tossed at the imaginary opponent he was sparing with, the blast collided with the nearby ground, and made a small explosion. He continued the repetition of punches, kicks, blocks, dodges, energy blasts, and other small subtle movements for a total period of twenty minutes, before he stopped to give himself a little break.

"So, I see you've chosen the path you want to live, have you?" A deep, guttural voice spoke up, and Gohan turned around to see the green skinned Namek standing before, a smile growing on his face.

"Yep, I sure have. My father left this kind of lifestyle behind for me, I think it's only fair I honor his sacrifice." Gohan replied, his warm smile still on his face.

Piccolo saw the sense in that, and nodded to his pupil. He then grabbed the turban he wore around his head, and threw it off, revealing the two antennae on his head, followed by this, he quickly grabbed his cape, and tossed it to the side as well. He then dragged himself into a fighting stance, a smirk animating his features as he said, "How about a spar, Gohan? For old times sake."

Gohan nodded vigorously, and drew himself back into a fighting stance as well. Both fighters stared at each other, playing over each other's fighting styles in their heads, clearing their minds and focusing on the ensuing training session that was to come.

Piccolo was the first person to make the move, he charged in at Gohan, and threw a left hook out at the boy, but Gohan brought his arm and blocked the attack, he then threw a kick with his right foot, but Piccolo jerked himself to the left, dodging the blow. Gohan however, anticipated this, and swirved on one foot, bringing back his left fist and throwing it out, connection with Piccolo square in his stomach, and sending him back a few yards, however, the Namek was able to use a burst of energy to slow, and eventually stop himself, he moved himself back into a position so that he was facing his pupil, a smile coming to his face.

"You have improved greatly, Gohan, I'm proud of you." Piccolo gave his praise, and Gohan beamed in response to it, it was rare for Piccolo to say those words to him.

Falling back into fighting stances, the two warriors engaged themselves in battle again, but after about five minutes, it was clear who had the advantage, as Gohan threw a swift punched which connected with Piccolo's shin, knocking him backward and down onto the ground. Gohan immediately flew down, worried about his mentor.

"Piccolo! Are you alright?!" Gohan asked, as he landed beside him, but he saw Piccolo looking up at him with an amused smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Piccolo said, as Gohan reached a hand out to help him up, which he graciously accepted and pulled himself up into a standing position. He looked up to realize it was only mid-afternoon.

"I suppose I should get going back to the lookout, but I'll be watching you from there, if you ever need any pointers kid, you know where to look." Piccolo said, a smirk on his face as he looked at his pupil.

Gohan nodded, "I'll keep that in mind, I'll come look for you if I ever need any help." Gohan replied, a smile forming on his features.

Piccolo turned around, and flew off towards the lookout, bidding farewell to his pupil. Gohan watched his mentor fly off, and a wide smile broke out on his face. Piccolo rarely ever showed affection, but sometimes he would come around and spend time with him to try and get his mind off of things, such as the case was here. Gohan turned back to the open area before him, and rose up into the air, he let the feeling of anger turn into a rush of energy, and within moments a golden aura had appeared around him, his eyes turning teal, and his hair becoming golden. He had officially transformed into a Super Saiyan, now it was time to begin his real training.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In a building in west city, a man with very spiky hair was training in a room with gray tiles in it, in the middle was a machine that could adjust the amount of gravity one could train under. He was snapped out of his training session by a feeling a rise in the energy level of the young demi-Saiyan who had defeated Cell, a small smirk crossed his face.

_So, Gohan is going to continue training is he? Perhaps I was wrong to judge him so soon then._ Vegeta immediately snapped those thoughts out of his mind, his primary goal was to get as strong as he possibly could, but secretly he was happy, if Gohan was going to continue his training, it would mean he would have a sparring partner that could actually live through his strength.

Outside of this room, a woman with lavender hair was sitting there, when she suddenly received a phone call, wondering who it could be, she picked up the phone, only to hear her old friend Chichi on the other line, except unlike her usual self, she sounded more jittery than usual.

"Hi, Bulma, long time no see, it's nice to hear from you again." The woman spoke on the other line. A smile crept itself up on her face at hearing the voice of her old friend still keep it's cheery tone even after Goku had died.

"Hello, Chichi, what may I ask brings you to call me this lovely day?" Bulma replied, genuine concern in her voice at how jittery Chichi sounded.

"Well, Bulma, you see, I've been having these weird stomach issues as of late, they just suddenly appeared, but it happens even when I don't eat sometimes, I was wondering if you could take a look at it. I think I might.. be pregnant." Chich replied, trying to sound as calm as she could.

Bulma's eyes widened at the words, she did not expect to hear them coming from Chichi, and she replied immediately, "Come over tomorrow, Chichi, and we'll get it looked at for you."

"Of course, see you tomorrow dear." Chichi said from the other side of the line, and the line clicked as she hung up. Bulma put the phone back on the receiver, and a small smile came across her face. Chichi, having another kid? That was just what she needed as a stress reliever in her life, especially a Saiyan one at that. She chuckled to herself, she knew the woes of dealing with a demi-Saiyan baby a little too well for her own good. Trunks was always a handful, but she had no doubt Chich could handle it, having had prior experience in the field before. She smiled to herself, and turned back around to enjoy the last puff of her cigarette, then got up to walk to her lab.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was nearing evening, and a very weary demi-Saiyan was slowly descending to the ground. As he landed, his hair color turned back to normal, his eyes reverted back to their Onyx color, and his breathing was slightly labored as he attempted to relax himself. He had been through an intense training session today, more than he had intended, and after finally getting his energy back, he decided it would be a good time to head home. He had gained a lot of ground, having brought out some of the energy he lost from not training, and even become a tiny bit stronger. As he approached home, a smile crept it's way onto his face at the thought of a luscious dinner awaiting him.

Meanwhile a certain raven haired woman was just putting the phone down on her receiver. A smile had crept it's way onto her visage, there was a possibility she was going to have another addition to the family, and she was sure it would make up for the loss of her husband.

Just as she was walking back into the kitchen to finish dinner, the door opened up, and in walked her son, sweaty from his training session for the day, but still with the same carefree smile on his face.

"Hi Mom, I'm home! Mm, that smells delicious! I can't wait!" Gohan beamed as he walked into the house, then realize how sweaty he was, and laughed to himself, "Oops, I guess I better go take a bath, huh?"

Chichi had to smirk at her Son, he really was just like his father, and she nodded, "Yes, you're right, I already have it started for you outside, dinner will be ready soon."

Gohan grinned, and took off his clothes, immediately rushing outside, and jumping into the soothingly warm water, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. On evenings like this, it was always fun to take a bath outside instead of inside. As he closed his eyes, he let the memories of the times him and his father sometimes spent doing this run over his mind, and a smile crept its way up onto his face. Fifteen minutes later, he heard his mother shouting that dinner was ready, and jumped out of the warm bath, put out the fire, and dried himself off, grabbing a new set of clothes he had picked out, he put them on, and made his way into the kitchen, a wide smile taking his face as he saw the assortment of food laid out on the table.

In a flash, he was sitting at the table, and he grabbed the first plate he could find, and began to stuff his face. Chichi looked at him, and laughed again for a short moment, until her stomach began to make her feel queasy again. Gohan was about to go onto his next bowl of food, when he noticed the sudden change, he blinked a little bit.

"Uhh, Mom, is everything alright?" Gohan asked, genuine concern dripping off of his voice.

Chichi's heart warmed at the concern coming from her son, and she smiled, and replied, "Yes dear, I'm fine, It's just lately I've been having some stomach problems, I thought it was something I ate, but this has been going for an entire month now," Chich paused, unsure of how her son would take this next bit of information, then continued, "I think it might be because I am pregnant, We're going to Capsule Corp tomorrow, so Bulma can give me a pregnancy test."

Gohan's eyes widened at the last bit of information he received, and he spurt out loud, "So I'm going to be a big brother?!"

Chich smiled, and softly replied, "Maybe, Gohan, we'll know tomorrow."

Gohan's smile brightened considerably at the thought, a joyous moment had entered his life, and he made a silent vow to himself to protect his little sibling, always. After about thirty minutes, Gohan had finally had his share of food for the night, he looked at his mom and smiled at her.

"Thanks for the food, Mom!" He beamed happily, a grin on his face that would make even his father proud.

Chichi smiled at him, "You're welcome dear, now why don't you go study for a bit?"

Gohan nodded, got up out of his chair, and walked to his room, he opened the door, and quietly shut it. Then he sat down at his desk, pulled out a book, and looked at it for a moment, before opening and beginning to study it. This particular book was about physics, a subject that made him shudder a good deal, after all, it was a book that contained Science and Math in it, what could top that? As time went by, he completed English, Math, and Science homework for the night as well. He looked out of the window, and saw the night sky beginning to set in. Deciding it was time to go to sleep, he changed into a more short sleeve shirt, and some black baggy pants. As he laid down into bed, the thoughts of what his mother said ran through his head, and a smile again beamed across his face.

As he laid down to go to sleep, Gohan had one final thought in his head.

_Well dad, it looks like there's going to be a new generation of heroes just like you._

With that thought, the darkness once again enclosed around his eyes, and Gohan found himself in another world of pleasant dreams for the night.

**Author's Notes: **I apologize again for the long period of time it took to get this chapter out, I had a huge school project I was working on in the middle of writing it, and I needed to get it completed. Anyways, Gohan has discovered now that he is going to have a new family member in the household, and you know, I gotta wonder, how exactly is Vegeta going to react to his news? Oh, and I'll be bringing in some of the other characters here soon as well. I'm debating on two things, and I want some opinions, so here we go.

1: Should Majin Buu be the actual villain in this fanfiction?

2: Should I make a totally new villain entirely?

You vote and decide on the answer, anyways, I will post the third chapter when I have the time too. Please, continue to Read and Review!


	3. A Father's Legacy

**A Father's Legacy**

**A Father's Legacy  
**

**Disclaimer**: Well, it's certainly been interesting so far, writing this story. I'm sorry that it seemed like some of the dialogue might have been forced, and it seems like a few people have spoken about what they want. Well, we'll see what surprises I have in store for you, and by the way, I made that spar short on purpose, Selene, hehe. So anyways, let's get started, shall we? As usual, I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters on it, the series is owned completely by Akira Toriyama, 'mmkay? Good, let's get started then! One last statement, this story will be focused quite a bit on Gohan, but, I will be developing some relationships between other characters, after all, it wouldn't be a story if I just focused simply on Gohan, heh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Onyx eyes slowly opened, once again being invaded by a foggy haze as sunlight hit his eyes. He groaned a little bit, and rolled over slightly, not wanting to get up yet, a lazy side his Saiyan self had seemed to spark in him as he grew up. After laying there for about ten minutes, he sighed, and decided he should finally get up. After all, he had a long day of training ahead of him, and it wouldn't be easy. He wondered since they were going to capsule corp today, if maybe he should spar with Vegeta, it'd give him a nice chance to test his abilities.

Noting how early it was, his mom was sure to still be asleep, he quickly took out a piece of paper, a pen, and wrote a note on it stating he was out to train for a little bit this morning while he waited for breakfast. Quietly walking to her room, he slid it under the door, walked back into his room, changed into his fighting gi, and quickly took off out the window he had opened, a smile on his face as the wind graced through his air, flying towards the spot he usually trained at.

As he was flying along his route, he usually passed over a place called Orange Star City. This place was talked about a lot on TV, as the earth's new 'champion' Hercule Satan, would be moving into the city by the end of the week, thus prompting the mayor to change the name to Satan City. One day however, as he was flying, he heard gunshots, and knew that a crime was being committed. After a brooding sigh, he flew to the area where the gunshots were, and looked down upon the crime, only to see a girl attempting to fight off the martial artists.

_'Is she insane?' _Gohan thought, as he started to descend down toward the ground, he stopped for a moment though, when he realized the girl was exceptionally well in martial arts, and seemed to be holding her own, however, then gunshots soon proved to be too much, and the girl had to run to hide behind a van, the young boy narrowed his eyes though, when she was immediately caught by one of the robbers, who inherently had her in a position where she could be disabled. Closing his eyes and feeling the power course through him again, he once again transformed into a Super Saiyan as the golden aura surrounded him. Without a word's notice, he suddenly vanished from the skies.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Let go of me!!" A young girl with raven hair and blue orbs in her eyes screamed, trying to get away from the man who had her, however this only prompted the big burly man to grin.

"You're a strong little girl, unfortunately you're not quite poised enough to go up against the big boys just yet." The man chuckled to himself.

His musing however, was cut short when a young boy with blonde hair appeared in front of him, "Wha?!" He was never able to finish his sentence, as a punch to the stomach from the young boy knocked him out cold. Gohan caught the girl he was holding, and managed to set her down on the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, however, the moment she turned to look at him, both of their eyes locked at once. It was suddenly as if the two of them had somehow entered into another realm, and the only two people who existed in the realm was the other person.

_"W..Wow! Her eyes, they're beautiful!" _The demi-saiyan thought, unaware of his apparent star struck trance with the young girl.

The girl however, was in no better of a state, and her own thoughts rushed through her head, _'Amazing.. what incredible eyes, who is he though?"_

As if being jerked out of her senses by her last thought, she shook her said suddenly and blurted, "Oh.. y-yes, I'm fine, thank you!"

Having lost the gaze with the woman, Gohan smiled faintly, but timidly at the same time. He got up, and turned around to the other two crime fighters who were there, still agape in shock at how easily the young kid had taken out their leader.

"You guys should get out of here, your crimes won't go unpunished otherwise!" Gohan shouted out, bringing the two criminals back to their senses. One let out a growl, and raised his gun attempting to shoot Gohan, but before he could even move, Gohan was suddenly in front of him,. punching him in the face and sending him straight into the other guy, knocking both of them out instantly.

The young girl was speechless, to say the least. after all her efforts, this kid just effortlessly comes along and takes them out. As if slamming into a brick wall, her mind suddenly clicks with realization, _'He's the kid from the cell games!' _She gaped in her mind, unbelieving that this kid was actually here.

Gohan looked back at her, a faint smile on his face as he examined her to see if she was alright, after seeing she was, and deciding he didn't want anymore public attention, "Well, it was lovely meeting you, but I need to get back to my own house," He said, and with that, he flew off into the skies, leaving the young girl behind him stunned beyond belief, and with a blush on her cheeks, and one final thought running through her head.

_'I wonder if we'll ever meet again?'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Gohan flew through the skies, he wondered exactly what had come over him back there, and why he had such weird feelings towards a girl he had never even meet. Shrugging it off, he slowly made his way back to his house, knowing that he hadn't gotten any training done, but figuring his mother would be up by now. He decided against telling her what had happened, for he didn't want her to go on a rant about grandchildren or some other type of weird conversation.

After breakfast, and a short goodbye to his mother, he once again took to the skies, to head back out to his training spot, this time successfully making it there. He was surprised, however, to find one Prince of All Saiyans waiting for him there. He blinked a little bit, and then finally found his ability to speak again.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" He asked, blinking again.

"Humph," Vegeta started with his usual classical grunt, "It should be obvious, brat, I want to test my powers out against you."

Gohan blinked, and then grinned ever so slightly, "Okay then, let's go!" Gohan chided, powering up into his Super Saiyan form instantly.

Vegeta arched a brow, it wasn't like the boy to want to start a fight, then he assumed it was because of his Saiyan instincts in addition to the Pride his father instilled in him, and a small smirk graced the Saiyan Prince's face, as he also powered up into his Super Saiyan form.

Vegeta was the first to make the move, charging directly in at Gohan in an attempt to hit him with a left hook, unfortunately for Vegeta, Gohan subtly dodged te movement, and made his own kick, connecting with the Prince and knocking him back a couple of feet, Gohan then charged forward, attempting to punch Vegeta, but Vegeta swerved to the side, and threw a kick of his own, which the demi-Saiyan blocked with ease. Vegeta growled a little, and jumped back, extending his arms out, and cupping his hands together, a small glow appearing in the middle of them.

Not wanting to disappoint, Gohan also cupped his hands together, and brought them down to his side by his waist, and began to chant the mantra his father was famous for, "Ka... Me..... Ha...."

Vegeta smirked, and then yelled out as his attack flew out of his hands, "FINAL FLASH!" With those words, a massive beam of yellow light streamed towards Gohan, however, the intent to kill in this mass of energy was non-existant, it almost seemed like the prince was just using a desperation move to win.

"Me....... HA!" Gohan finished his mantra, and extended his arms outward from his waist, his hands still cupped together, a mass of blue energy firing from them, and immediately connecting with the massive blast Vegeta fired off. The two beams struggled against one another, each putting more force behind his blast as they tried to overwhelm the other opponent, it soon became clear however, that Gohan was stronger, as he shot back the Final Flash with his Kamehameha, and narrowly avoided a now unbelievably shocked Vegeta.

Vegeta gazed down at the boy, eyes wide with shock, before a smirk crossed his face.

_'Yes, truly he is the son of that third class clown!' _Vegeta mused in his head, before onee again charging at the young boy. As he got up to him, he began throwing a combination of punches and kicks, sometimes followed up by a knee or an elbow, but the Prince had been unable to land a single blow on the demi-Saiyan. Gohan, not one to claim himself a showoff, decided to turn up the heat, and began to throw his own combination of Punches, Kicks, Knees, and Elbows at Vegeta. Vegeta was surprised to find, however, that he was unable to dodge all of the ensuing blows coming towards him, he was barely able to block 1 in 5 blows that the young Gohan threw, and each one that hit him not only caused him pain, but took more of his energy with it.

Vegeta flew back for a moment, his breathing ragged as he attempted to regain his composure, while Gohan floated calmly about six feet away from him, giving the Saiyan Prince all the time he needed to recover. Much as Gohan would have never admitted it to himself before, he was having the time of his life right now fighting Vegeta, and he didn't want the battle to end so quickly.

Vegeta smirked when he saw the amused grin on Gohan's face, the grin he was so used to seeing on the face of Kakarot, the boy's father. He suddenly flew in again, and threw an uppercut, with Gohan moved to the left to avoid, however, Vegeta followed up with a kick to the chin, once again, avoided by the young boy before him. A growl left Vegeta's lips, as he once again tried, this time with a right hand to the face, however, Gohan blocked the shot easily. Deciding now was the time, Gohan threw a left fist, which easily connected Vegeta's face, he then shifted his right knee forward with incredible force, which connected with Vegeta's gut, drawing some blood from the Saiyan Prince's mouth, then he threw in a left uppercut, which connected with the chin of Vegeta, sending him flying into the air, however, as he reappeared above the Saiyan Prince, his hammerfist was unable to connect, as Vegeta got his bearings back, and managed to quickly fly to the left, avoiding it.

Much to Vegeta's dismay, he could not keep up with the young boy while they were both transformed into Super Saiyan state, he growled at that thought, but at least his goal in coming here was being accomplished, however, he wanted one last thing before he decided to leave, he wanted to see how strong Gohan was at full power, and with a small grunt beforehand, he spoke up, "Hey, kid, let's see that new power of yours you've got in action."

Gohan looked bemused at first, wondering if he should comply with the Prince, then realizing how much pride Vegeta had, a small smile crossed his face, as he realized he simply couldn't bring himself to crush that pride.

He let out a small sigh, and then slowly began to let his anger well up in him, as he did so, it coursed through every vein in his body almost like molasses would through blood, and slowly, he channeled that anger into power, his hair standing up on end becoming spikier, with one bang hanging just over in front of his eye, and his eyes took on a more vibrant teal shine, and Lightning slowly began to crackle in the aura of the young fighter, surrounding him in the process. Gohan could feel the mass of his muscles increase slightly, and he could hear the sound as they did so. As the transformation completed, he let out another sigh, and a grin crossed his face as he realized that the once burning hatred that had accompanied this transformation at first, and caused him to make his greatest mistake, was no longer there.

Vegeta stood, agape at the new transformation, trying to register the depths of Gohan's new level of power that he had achieved while fighting Cell. An amused grin crossed his face at the realization that the kid would not deny his pride the challenge, however, and Vegeta charged fiercely at the young man, determined to fight his hardest.

Much to the dismay of the prince though, each punch he threw was easily dodged or parried, each kick he threw, easily caught and throw away. Gohan was reading Vegeta's movements as if he were reading a book, with each punch and kick Vegeta threw, Gohan easily dodged or parried the attack. Vegeta was starting to become infuriated for a moment, before the excitement of the new challenge had taken him out of his anger, at last, there was something the prince finally had to work towards!

Vegeta, however, quickly found himself on the offensive end of a huge beating, as Gohan threw a combination of punches and kicks, all which connected with Vegeta, each one having enough force to shatter the bones of even Frieza in only one hit. Vegeta was surprised he was even able to stand after he was forcefully pushed into the ground by a hammersmash from Gohan. He got back up onto his feet slowly, and noticed the worried look on the kid's face as he watched Vegeta, and he smirked a little bit, to show that he was okay.

Gohan let out a breath of relief when Vegeta gave him a smirk, despite the numerous cuts, scratches, and somewhat deep cuts the Prince had, he seemed to be in a good enough shape to get home on his own. Hopefully his wife, Bulma, wouldn't be too upset at the fact that Gohan had just about turned her husband into a tomato, and the thought made him chuckle in his head.

Vegeta snorted, and turned around to fly off, but he looked back at Gohan as he powered down, and a grin came across his face, "Don't think this is over, brat, I will catch up to you and defeat you!" Vegeta bellowed, before he took off to the skies, on his way back to capsule corporation. A small smirk came across Gohan's face, and he powered down to normal form, and as he turned around to fly off towards the house of an old friend he hadn't seen since the end of the Cell Games, one final thought ran through his head.

_'We'll see Vegeta, I'm not going to stop training, no matter what happens' _And with that, Gohan took off into the skies towards the Turtle Hermit's house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gohan was now flying over an ocean, occasionally dipping down and flying just above the water, grinning in amusement all the while. As he flew though, slowly an island appeared, with a palm tree and a pink house on it. Gohan laughed a little, he would finally get to see Krillin again. He hadn't talked to Krillin in a while, and thought it might be good to see his old friend. Shock crossed his visage though, the moment he saw a blonde beauty standing on the island talking to the bald-headed hermit. A grin crossed his face, so that dirty dog had finally won over Eighteen's heart, had he?

"Hey, Krillin!" Gohan shouted as he approached the island, earning the attention of the two people on it, and bringing two others out of the house, one being a pig, the other being an old man with sunglasses on.

"Hey, Gohan!" Krillin shouted back, and smiled as his long time friend landed in front of him. He couldn't help, but wonder though, what had brought the young man his way. He didn't think he'd be seeing much of Gohan for a while, and he had to ask the question since it weighed on his mind, "So, what brings you here?"

Gohan smiled warmly at his friend, and replied softly, "What, can't come visit an old friend when I want to?" He grinned happily.

Krillin had to smile at Gohan, but he knew the boy had an ulterior motive for coming over, however, he would tell him when he was good and ready what it was, so Krillin decided not to pry into it too much, he went to respond, but was cut short as Gohan spoke again.

"I see we're getting lucky in the lady department, are we?" Gohan's grin grew wider as he said that, into that infamous Son grin all the males of the family carry, and both Krillin and Eighteen blushed at his statement.

"Uhh, well, yeah, you could say that." Krillin said, and smiled at his old friend, he decided that whatever business Gohan wanted should be taken care of at this point. After all, it was common courtesy, and so he once again asked, "What really brings you here, Gohan?"

Gohan's expression turned serious, and he thought for a moment on how to phrase his question, and finally decided to answer, "Well, I've heard some stories from my mother, but with all the fighting, I've never really had a chance to ask anyone else, but I've always wondered, what was my dad's life like in the past?"

Krillin blinked for a minute, and then smiled again, so Gohan wanted to know about his Father's past? Well, he could certainly tell him all about that, he was about the closest friend the guy had after all, next to his love for fighting anyways, Krillin chuckled at that last thought.

"Alright, why don't you come in, and I'll tell you the entire story from when I first met him?" Krillin offered, and Gohan nodded, and they both walked inside, followed by Eighteen, Roshi, and Oolong.

Krillin sighed, and finally began with the tale of how he first met Goku on Roshi's island. He talked off their many adventures together, including the delivery of milk, farming the lands, swimming with sharks, and even being stung by bees. He left out the part of finding a lady though. He then went forward a bit, talking about their first time in the world tournament, where they met Master Roshi under the disguise of Jackie Chun, and how both of them lost at that tournament, as a proof that they needed to continue getting stronger. He eventually talked about the arrival of the Red Ribbon army, and explained of Goku's many battles with them, including the infamous battle with Mercenary Tao, the most ruthless fighter on the planet, at that time. He eventually talked about the second tournament, how they had met Tien, and how Goku fought him, and nearly lost. He then went on to talk about the dark times of the Demon King Piccolo, and told of everything he could remember that he had been told about, but he never knew much, having been killed at that time. As his final story, he told Gohan how the Piccolo he knows today had come into being, and how he and Goku fought effortlessly at the 23rd World Martial Art's Tournament. He mentioned how the fight ended up with the ring being destroyed, but in the end his father had ultimately won the battle. After that, Gohan was born a year later.

Gohan sat there for a moment, and the wide Son Grin once again spread across his face, as he looked at Krillin, and said, "Wow.. my dad really was an amazing person."

Krillin smirked at Gohan, "Yes, he was, and his son is just as amazing," he replied, complimenting the young man on his own achievements.

Gohan blushed at that, and rubbed the back of his head in the typical Son fashion, and finally replied, "Thanks, Krillin, I'm glad you told me all that."

Krillin smiled at his friend, "Anytime, kiddo," he paused for a moment, then added his own question, "So why'd you want to know that anyway?"

Gohan looked at his friend, and grinned a little bit as he replied, "Two reasons, one, I wanted to know my dad completely, and two, I wanted to carry on his legacy."

Krillin blinked, surprised a slight bit, before he smiled at Gohan, and put a hand on his shoulder in approval as he said, "I'm sure he would be proud of you, Gohan."

Gohan smiled widely at his friend, before finally getting up, "Well, I've had fun, Krillin, but I should really get home, we're going to Capsule Corp today, and mom will probably be mad if I'm late," he stated, shuddering at the thought of the infamous "Frying Pan of Doom" his mother always seemed to be able to pull out of nowhere.

Krillin felt sympathy for the young man, he had only ever seen the thing three times in his life, but he couldn't imagine having to live under constant threat of that thing. His mind caught up with him, however, as he asked, "Why are you guys heading over to Capsule Corp?"

Gohan smiled back at the former ex-monk, his now best friend, and replied, "Because we think Mom's pregnant, and we're going to have her tested there."

Krillin's eyes widened with shock, and his voice mirrored the emotion, as he replied, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Gohan grinned at his friend, and nodded, "Yeah, I gotta go, see ya!" Gohan said, and then he took off to the skies. As Krillin watched his friend fly away, he couldn't help, but think one thing.

_'Wow, Goku, he's becoming just like you with each passing day. I know you would be proud of him if you could see him now."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gohan flew back toward his home, the thoughts of the stories he had just heard about his father fresh on his mind. He had always known his father was an amazing man, but he had never known just what achievements he had made up until that point. A small smile graced upon his face, as he realized he was the son of a True Hero, and he would do everything in his own power to live up to the word Hero, whenever needed to do so.

As he landed in front of his house, he bustled in with a new energy, and the aroma of the lunch awaiting him made his stomach roar loudly. He chuckled a little bit, and he could hear his mother in the kitchen giggling, she knew he was home at that point. As he walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the table, he looked at his mother, and smiled at her. He wondered absent-mindedly to himself, if she was proud to be the wife of such a great man, and maybe, one day, he might ask her that.

Chichi noticed her Son's sudden happiness and fulfillment, and wondered what it could possibly be, as she sat his food down in front of him, and watched as plate after plate of food was piled up on top of each other, until eventually nothing was left of the food at all. Taking the dishes back over to the kitchen table, she looked at her son, and smiled as she said, "Alright, Gohan, what's gotten you so happy all of a sudden?"

Gohan looked at her, the usual son grin on his face, and at that moment Chichi realized just how much he looked like his father, and he replied to her, "Oh nothing, I just heard the story of my dad's life from Krillin today."

She blinked, and then smiled, so that was what had gotten her son so happy. She turned around, and began to do the dishes, as she replied to her son, "Well, I never knew him much before his fight with Piccolo Jr, but I knew how great of a man he was on the inside."

Gohan blinked, suddenly curious by this insight, and he figured she must have caught it, for she continued onward, "When I first met him as a kid, he seemed very dense, then again, having lived in the wilderness so long, it made sense to me. I remember the first date we had together, which consisted of training actually," she paused, chuckling at that thought, then continued, "Most people wouldn't consider that a date, but I had a rather joyous time. I finally met him again at the second world tournament, where we fought, and he won, rather easily too. We got married that day, after his fight with Piccolo Jr, and then a year later you were born." She smiled happily at her own thoughts.

Gohan grinned his usual Son grin as his mother (Note: I know, I'm turning this whole 'Son Grin' thing into a trademark, bite me if you don't like it), and got up from the table, replying to her, "Well, I think we should head over to Capsule Corp, and see if he has another legacy about to be born."

Chichi chuckled at the comment, but nodded, and as soon as they were out the door, Gohan called for the flying Nimbus. The yellow cloud flew from the skies down to the ground. The moment Chichi was on it and ensured she wouldn't fall off, he slowly began to lift off the ground, motioning for Nimbus to follow him. They were finally off to Capsule Corp.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Gohan and Chichi flew into West City, Gohan immediately spotted the yellow dome in the center known as Capsule Corporation. As they got close enough, he slowly descended down into the backyard, Nimbus following him, and once close enough to the ground, Chich stepped off of it, and then the Nimbus flew away, having completed the mission it was suppose to do.

A door slid open behind them, and Bulma came out of it, carrying the now Two-year-old Trunks in her arm, she smiled at her two old friends.

"It's good to see you again, both of you, we hardly get enough visits around here as it is," Bulma chirped up happily.

Chichi nodded, and smiled at Bulma, "It's good to see you again as well, I'd love to stay around, but we're kind of on a short time schedule, it's starting to get a little late."

Bulma nodded, and escorted them both inside. She told Gohan that he could wait around in the living room with Trunks, while she took Chichi back to the lab, and Gohan complied, taking Trunks off into the living room to play with him. After all, it couldn't be that hard to play with a baby. As Gohan got into the living room, he placed Trunks on his back, and began to run around the room, giving Little Trunks a piggy-back ride, which resulted in an eruption of laughter from the baby.

One Prince of All Saiyans entered the room, and arched a brow at the scene before him. Here, was the son of his greatest rival, Kakarot, bonding with his own son, as if there was nothing between the two. At first, Vegeta was going to say something, but then thought better of it. He had still considered Kakarot a rival, but then wondered why he should think his Son should have to consider the same of Kakarot's Son, who had never really done anything to damage him, but instead seemed to be enjoying the time he spent with his Son. He gave off his classic 'humph' and turned tail, making his way toward the gravity room.

After about Ten minutes, Bulma and Chichi emerged from the Lab, and walked into the living room, to see one Son Gohan flying around one Trunks Briefs as though he were an airplane, which was making Trunks laugh all the while. Bulma and Chichi smiled at the heart-warming scene before them, and both had one things on their mind. Gohan would make a great brother someday, and that someday would be coming soon.

Gohan noticed Chichi and Bulma standing in the living room, and sat down, putting Trunks in his lap. He then looked up at the two with expectant eyes, not asking the question he had on his mind, since it didn't need to be asked, the answer would be coming shortly.

Bulma smiled at Gohan, and answered the unasked question for him, "Yes, your mother is pregnant, it's a boy."

Gohan's eyes widened for a moment, before a huge smile made it's way across his visage, and he picked Trunks up, swinging him around lightly, while exclaiming "I'M GONNA BE A BIG BROTHER!" once again electing a laugh from the baby.

After handing Trunks back to Bulma, and both he and Chichi bidding their farewell to Bulma, they stepped outside. One Flying Nimbus call later, they were up in the air again, and flying back towards their own home. Evening was starting to set in, and Gohan was beginning to feel exhausted from all the work he had done today. One thing was for sure, he would definitely get a good night's rest tonight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After they had arrived home, Gohan had taken a short bath, before being called in by his mother for dinner. As he sat the table waiting for his food, he mused over everything that had happened today. First, he met a girl he couldn't seem to get out of his mind, followed by figuring out his mother was actually pregnant, and then learning about his father's story as well, and all the heroic deeds he had done in the past. This information would have knocked any normal eleven year old unconscious, thankfully for Gohan, his intelligence level wasn't exactly normal. After eating his dinner, Gohan bid his mother good night, saying he would study extra hard tomorrow, but he needed a good night's sleep tonight. She nodded, and as she watched him go up the stairs, a smile graced her face, and her own thoughts rushed to her mind.

_'Oh Goku, he's become the spitting image of you, I only wish you could see how much he's grown up. Gohan, you truly are your father's legacy.'_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

As Gohan got upstairs, he changed into his pajama bottoms, and climbed into his bed, pulling the sheets over him. He had thought about all he was told today by Krillin, about the many adventures that his father had had when he was at this age. He compared them to his own adventures, and realized that he had accomplished his own achievements as well, eventually even beating the monster known as Cell. A smile graced his face, as his eyelids became heavy and began to close. One last thought ran through his mind, before he fell into a deep sleep.

_'I'll make sure your legacy lives on, no matter what, Dad.'_

Meanwhile, up in the heavens, two men were standing on the planet known as the Grand Kai's planet. One of them was blue skinned man, with antenna on his head, and the other was a man in an orange fighting gi with hair spiking out in different directions in a wild like fashion. One's name is North Kai, the other is known as Goku, the father of Gohan, and protector of the planet. As Goku used North Kai's special powers to gaze down at his sleeping son, one thought went through his mind.

_'He really is the spitting image of myself. I'll known you'll be strong without me, Gohan, and I am truly proud to know you are my son.'_

With that thought, Goku began to walk off to his training, while Gohan was having peaceful dreams of all the times he shared with his father.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Notes:

DS: Hey guys, guess what, I just had a special guest show up!

Gohan: Uhh, yeah, you're the one who called me here. Hi everyone! -flashes his usual Son Grin-

DS: Yeah, I only did so because this is YOUR story after all. Oh, and by the way, who was that LOVELY girl you met earlier? -Grins mischievously-

Gohan: I... I don't know.. does it really matter that much?! -blushes-

DS: Riiight. He's totally in love with her -grins again- So, who exactly do you all think that girl was? -winks-

Vegeta: Enough about the blasted girl! Get on with the summary already! The suspense is killing us!

DS: Oh great, look what the wind dragged in. -rolls his eyes- All Hail Prince of the Vegetables!

Vegeta: YOU LITTLE...!

DS: Would you like me to have you killed off next chapter? -grins evilly-

Vegeta: -Growls a little bit- Fine, have it your way, but you won't be so lucky forever. -storms off-

Gohan: Yeesh.. he's so over-reactive.

DS: Tell me about it -rolls his eyes again-

Gohan: So, yeah, about that summary?

DS: Right. So, Gohan meets a girl out of the blue while attempting to stop crime in a city. Who is this girl exactly, can you guess?

Gohan: You know.. that scene seemed a bit forced.

DS: -sighs- You're right, I really need to work at this better. Anyways, Gohan meets a girl who's he star struck by, he also learns of his father's legacy, and even learns he now has a brother on the way. How does Gohan cope with all this? Well, you'll just have to wait. Now then.. ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Gohan: Yeah, I can't wait! See you all there -flashes his Son Grin as he waves to everyone-


	4. A New Reason

**A Father's Legacy**

**A New Reason**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**DS**: Yep, guess whose back, back again, Shadow's back, tell a friend.

**Gohan**: -rolls his eyes- Wow, you are such a copycat.

**DS**: Whatever, hey look, the faster you do this announcement, the faster we can move on.

**Gohan**: Yeah. So, the author of this story doesn't own Dragonball Z, or any of its characters (including me), we are owned by Akira Toriyama and Toei, respectively. There, you happy now?

**DS**: -Beams with pride- Yep! Now! On with the story! Oh, and sorry for taking so long guys! Hope you guys didn't think I had abandoned this story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nine months has passed since the battle with the Cell Games ended. Gohan is currently sitting in a waiting room at a hospital a nervous wreck. Earlier that morning, his mother had gone into labor, and he barely managed to get a clear enough head to figure out the location of the nearest hospital. Fidgeting in his seat, the young demi-saiyan couldn't help yet wonder what he was going to have for a sibling. Was it going to be a brother, or a sister? The thought of having another girl in the house made him jittery, especially if she ended up having a personality similar to his mother's, his spine went cold at the thought of two Frying Pans of Doom smashing down on him at once. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize the pitter patter of feet coming up beside him, however, he did notice the hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see the most beautiful pair of cerulean eyes, he swore he could've seen them somewhere before, and it didn't take long for his brain to click in, and realize that it was the champion's daughter, Videl Satan, whom he had saved before, he still remembered that newscast on TV.

Videl was caught in a similar trance as she looked into the Onyx eyes that had met her own, she couldn't help but notice the world of emotion behind them, and yet she also noticed the unsaid maturity behind the boy's eyes as well. They stayed like that, staring at each other for what seemed like eternity, before Videl finally got a sense of rationality into her mind, and decided to break the silence by speaking.

"Oh, umm, hi, are you alright? I noticed you seemed pretty fidgety a moment ago." Videl spoke up rather timidly.

"Oh, uhh, yeah, I'm fine, my mom's just going through labor right now, so I'm really worried about her," Gohan replied just as timidly, yet he was slowly growing accustomed to the girl's presence around him.

Videl nodded sympathetically at Gohan, and took a seat beside him, the silence once again ensuing for a short time. She wondered what it was about the presence of the boy that made her feel like this, she wasn't typically a shy person, but something about this boy sitting beside her was making her feel very unusual.

Breaking the silence, she once again spoke up as she asked, "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

Gohan blinked a little bit, "Oh, where are my manners?! I'm Son Gohan!" he replied chirpily and proudly.

Videl blinked a little bit, and nodded, before adding in, "I'm Videl Satan, but you probably already knew that."

Gohan turned to her and gave her a slow incline of his head, indicating that he did in fact know her.

Videl spoke up again, "It must be real uncomfortable, knowing your mother is pregnant and waiting agonizingly for the results, I wouldn't know, I never got to know my mother," she added the last bit rather solemnly.

A pang hit Gohan's heart at those last words, as he could understand perfectly what she was going through. After all, it had only been what, nine months now since his father had sacrificed himself in order to defeat Cell once and for all. Gohan wondered if he had the heart to tell her that her father never defeated Cell, but decided against that thought, he didn't think she was quite ready to hear those details just yet.

A young nurse barely out of her mid twenties walked over to the two, and looked at the boy, "Are you Son Gohan?" she asked.

"Yes, I am ma'am." Gohan replied smoothly, nodding his head curtly, inside he was a nervous wreck.

"Come with me please," the nurse replied, and Gohan nodded again, getting up and walking after the nurse, not before taking a look back at Videl though, she gave him a small smile, and waved at him, he waved back at her, and continued on his way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chichi lay calmly in the hospital bed, cooing the baby that was in her arms gently, attempting to get him to calm down. Slowly, but surely her efforts were working. Just then, the door opened, and in walked Gohan, as he looked at his mother, and the newborn that was in her arms. The trademark Son Grin came across his face, and he strode over to his mother as gently as possible. Stopping beside the bed, he turned to look at his newborn brother, and noticed immediately how much like his father he looked.

"Wow, he's so tiny!" Gohan exclaimed, reaching out to pick his brother up, scooping him up gently, he cradled the tiny baby in his arms. Chichi chuckled at her Elder son's antics, and nodded lightly at him.

"Yes, he looks just like your father, I named him Son Goten, I thought it was fitting," Chichi replied, somewhat tiredly due to her experience.

"That's a great name, mom, and he'll make a great addition to our family," he said, looking down at his brother with a gentle and loving smile, "Hiya, squirt, my name's Gohan, I'm your older brother," he whispered gently at Goten, causing him to giggle slightly, which made Gohan's smile grow a little bit more. Never in his wildest dreams, had Gohan ever thought he'd become an older brother.

Keeping the smile on his face, Gohan spoke softly again, repeating his silent oath from before, "I promise I'll never let anything happen to you Goten, no matter what, I'll protect you."

The baby once again giggled, and Gohan finally handed him back to his tired mother, who took the baby up into her arms, and looked down at her newborn, a quaint smile on her face, one Gohan had never really noticed before, but a smile that held all the affection of a mother behind it.

'_Come to think of it, I've never really watched my mom from up close before, nor have I ever paid attention to the subtle changes in expression on her face' _He thought to himself, and a small grin crossed his face as he watched his mother's loving eyes gaze upon her newborn. Never before had he felt as close to his mom as he did right now, and he didn't know if he would ever feel that close again. Deciding it best to leave her alone until Bulma and the others arrived, he decided to waltz back out to the waiting room, where surprisingly to him; one Videl Satan was still sitting calmly in her seat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Videl was sitting quietly in her seat, for some reason, it suddenly felt lonely with Gohan's disappearance. Lost in her own thoughts, she barely noticed the sound of feet coming up to her, she did however notice the boy who took a seat next to her.

"Ah, Gohan," she spoke softly, unsure of what else to say.

Gohan smiled and gave her a curt nod, and then asked the one question on his mind, "Hey, what are you doing here anyway?"

Videl blinked a little bit, before a frown came across her face, and she replied quietly, "One of my friends got caught up in a fighting accident, I'm currently waiting to visit her."

Gohan frowned lightly, before a grin came to his face as an idea popped up in his mind, "Hey, you know, why don't we go visit her together when she's able to receive visitors?" he spoke softly, realizing the value of possibly having a friendship with someone his age.

Videl blinked a little bit, and then a small smile came across her face, she turned to Gohan with a nod, unable to really make up for words. This simple stranger whom she had barely met had offered to go with her to see a friend, a person he had barely known. How on earth someone could be so kind was beyond her. Just as this thought was protruded, another nurse walked up to them.

"Excuse me, but Erasa is ready to receive visitors now." The Nurse spoke coolly, as though she had known Videl her whole life.

'_Wow, she's really famous, must be hard being the daughter of the champion of the world.' _Gohan thought nonchalantly, trying to hide his surprised at having found out that bit of information. A small blush actually crept its way onto his face as he realized that he was actually giving the girl a once over, something he had never really done, and he quickly shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts he was having, though he had to admit she was pretty cute.

Videl, who was seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was just being looked over, got up and walked off, and Gohan quickly followed after her. A multitude of different thoughts were pounding her head right now, she had no idea exactly how Erasa was doing, but it was clearly obvious the closer they got the room, that she was fairly conscious. As they entered the room, a girl with blonde hair was sitting on the bed, her eyes mischievous looking and glancing at the many different sights, before she slowly laid her eyes on Videl, and they bristled with excitement.

"Videl!" The girl practically exclaimed in excitement, before grimacing in pain, she was covered in numerous bandages, and it was obviously that when she landed, she was cut in multiple different areas very harshly, including her head. Gohan actually had to flinch at the sight; he hadn't seen someone this bandaged up since the time he and his dad had finished fighting Vegeta.

"Hey Erasa," Videl replied, pausing for a minute to take in the sight of her friend, and continued, "How are you feeling?" She finished, slightly at a loss for words, and looking like she was about to cry.

"Oh, I'm doing alright, they have me on some awesome pain killers, so I can't feel a thing!" Erasa said cheerfully, then her eyes moved over to Gohan, and she practically squealed with delight, "Oh my, who's this cutie Videl?" Erasa exclaimed mischievously, causing Gohan to blush and find the tile floor interesting.

"H-hi, my name's S- Son Gohan." He replied to her comment timidly and shyly, never before had a girl called him cute.

Erasa giggled at the shyness of Gohan, and Videl just shook her head. In all her years as a kid, she had never met anyone before who was quite as modest as Gohan was.

"He's a new friend I've met, but it feels like we've met before." Videl said, somewhat timidly, and wondering why it felt like she had met Gohan before.

Gohan closed his eyes, he was struggling internally with whether or not to tell her the actual truth, about his heritage, who he was, and that he was the one who had saved her. He wondered if it was really worth it to hide everything from this girl, who was being misled by her father. Finally, he came to a decision; it was worth it to get it all out, besides, what reason did he ever have to hide anything from the girl.

"Hey Videl, could we talk outside the hospital, privately, like in a park?" Gohan said, realizing that the moment was now or never, there wasn't any turning back the moment those words left his mouth.

Videl blinked, noticing the serious expression on his face, "Umm, sure, why not, do you mind?" She replied, and looked back at Erasa as she asked that last question.

Erasa shook her head to indicate that she did not mind at all, and with that Gohan and Videl were out of the room and walking down the hallway again. Videl wondered what it was that could have made Gohan so serious, then again, he had been mysterious since she first met him, and it was though he was hiding something, but she couldn't sense exactly what it was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arriving at the park, Gohan strode over to a nearby bench and Videl followed suit. He had wondered if this was the best scenery to explain his life's story in, but deciding that it didn't matter much, he took a deep breath, then he turned his eyes to the girl, all the seriousness in the world held in them, which startled Videl extremely, why had the boy suddenly taken such a serious attitude when she had. Gohan was actually wondering why he was telling someone he had just known his life story, and he hesitated at first, wondering if he should even do this. Wouldn't the girl think of him as a freak if he told her he was a half-alien who had been to other planets, wouldn't she yell at him and call him a liar, and say that her father defeated the monster known as Cell?

'_Give her a chance; maybe she's not as bad as you would think.' _A voice in the back of his mind seemed to say, calming the raging emotions that had thrown his heart into turmoil.

"What I'm about to tell you is something I wouldn't normally tell anyone, Videl, so I need your word that you won't tell anyone this information." Gohan spoke, almost cryptically.

Videl gave him a nod, "You have my word, I won't tell anyone."

Gohan gave her a small smile, and then proceeded to tell of her of his life's story. He told her about how Raditz had first come to the Earth and kidnapped him, claiming his father to be a mysterious alien known as a Saiyan. He told her about the battle that they had with Raditz, how two years later the Saiyans known as Nappa and Vegeta came to Earth, and they battle them to protect the planet. He told her about their trip into space, how they had landed on Namek and came face to face with Frieza, how they fought against Frieza's men, the Ginyu Force, and the long hearted battle they had with Frieza, which lead to his father transforming into a Super Saiyan. He then told her about the Arrival of Trunks, how he warned them about the oncoming Android threat, how they had met Dr. Gero in South City, how his father battled with Number Nineteen and came down with the dreaded heart virus, and how the others were ultimately side tracked by Androids Seventeen and Eighteen, who was now officially married to Krillin. He told her about how the monster Cell had came to be, how he and his father went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and trained for the entire year, how his father had fought Cell, how he had fought Cell, he told her about how he transformed, and that his father sacrificed his life against Cell, and even how he had finished Cell off. The whole story took about two long hours to get out, but Gohan made sure not to leave out any detail.

Videl blinked a little bit, not sure what to make about the story of this person she had only just met. Could he really be telling the truth? Well, the look in his eyes certainly seemed to suggest he was, but she was still uncertain.

"So, you're half alien, right?" Videl asked, unsurely and timidly.

Gohan merely nodded as a response, unable to really usher any words out as Videl questioned what he said, he was sure he had screwed himself over into a big hole.

"I-I guess it makes sense, I mean, I always wondered how my father would have been able to defeat that monster, it didn't seem right for him to have been able to do so." Videl said, finally taking Gohan's story to be true. After all, who could make up something like that?

Gohan blinked, his eyes slightly widened in surprise. He half expected to girl to flip out and run away from him scared, but here she was, as perfect as day, completely calm about it.

"You- You mean you're not freaked out by that at all?" Gohan's voice spoke in a small squeak.

"Gohan, there's no way someone could make up a story like that if it weren't true, I believe you." Videl said, calmly and reassuringly, which caused a bright smile to appear on Gohan's face.

"Thanks, Videl, I honestly thought I'd never get anyone to take my word for it." Gohan replied.

Videl nodded, "Hey, I'd better get going back to Erasa's room, she's probably worried sick about me."

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, I should probably get going back to Mom's room, before she gets worried sick about me as well."

With that, the two new friends had said their goodbyes, and Videl began to walk back to the hospital. Gohan stood there, staring at the sky for a moment, thinking about what he had just done, and how it probably changed his life completely. A small smile came across his face, and slowly, but surely he began to make his way back to the hospital. As he got to his Mom's room, he stopped for a moment, and looked down at the floor. His mind was flashing back to an event that had occurred so long ago, he almost shoved it out of his head, but now it seemed as clear as day to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_He was standing there on the battle field, in front of him, was the green and black speckled monster known as Cell. Above them, on the cliff, the Z Fighters were all there, fighting several miniature cells. All of the Z Fighters were on the brink of losing, and his mind was racing. How could he do this? How could he unlock his hidden power and finish this fight once and for all?_

_That's when the sudden noise of three clanks followed by a rolling sound occurred, which ended up in Android Sixteen's head stopping right in front of him. He looked down at the Android's head, as did Cell._

"_Android Sixteen." He choked out, his voice hoarse from the fact that tears were streaming down his face, then that's when it happened._

"_Gohan, let it go." The head spoke, which caused Gohan's eyes to widen in shock._

"_It is not a sin to fight for the right cause, there are those who words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being." The head continued, not distraught in the slightest._

"_I know how you feel, Gohan, you are gentle, you do not like to hurt, I know because I too have learned these feelings, but it is because you cherish life, that you must protect it." Sixteen continued, reading his mind like a book._

"_Ugh, this sentimental downpour is killing me. It's so nice of you to help Sixteen, but I plan on doing this my way." The menacing voice of Cell sounded as he walked over to the Android's head._

"_Please, drop your restraints. Protect the life I loved, you have the strength, my scanners sensed it, just... let it go."Sixteen finished, undeterred by what Cell said._

_The gentle Android's life was ended however, when Cell crushed his head, causing Gohan's eyes to widen even more, as his mind nearly went numb at the sight._

"_Yet another fighter, you could have saved." Cell said, amused by this little accomplishment of his._

'_Sixteen, you loved life, you gave up everything to save it, and you were just an Android. I let you die, I can't do that, No, I feel it slipping, and I won't watch this ANYMOREEEEEEEE!'_

_Gohan felt all the rage boil up, and explode in an overwhelming amount of power, and there was only one thought on his mind, finishing off Cell once and for all._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gohan shook off the flashback, remembering what happened back then was still hard on him, but, he had to face his fears at some point, he couldn't shake them off after all. Gohan opened the door to his mother's hospital room, and walked inside. Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, Ox King, Master Roshi, Puar, and Oolong were all present. Even the Mighty Prince himself, who wouldn't normally be bothered by such a sentimental event, was convinced by Bulma to come. Even the Namekian warrior Piccolo had come. Chichi however, was still asleep at the time.

"Hey, kiddo, where the heck have you been?!" Krillin spoke in a quiet voice, which caused Gohan to smile.

"Oh, I was just out making a new friend, that's all." Gohan said, which caused the others to chuckle a little bit.

"So, is this friend your age?" Bulma asked, causing Gohan to nod.

"Well I bet as you two get older, he'll eventually rival Piccolo's spot for your best friend." Krillin chuckled, and his joking comment even plastered a smile on the Namekians face.

"Actually, it's a she, Krillin, and if she were as strong as you, I'd call her a better fighter." Gohan said smugly, which caused everyone's eyes to widen, making Gohan blink as he suddenly spoke up, 'What, what did I do?"

Krillin sniggered a little bit, "So, little Gohan is growing up and making girlfriends us, is he now?" He spoke in a sly voice.

Gohan blushed deeply, "N-no, it's not like that, Krillin, I only just met her!"

Krillin laughed a little bit, "Yeah yeah," he paused, turning to look back at the new born, and a smile came across his face, "He looks just like Goku."

Gohan smiled and nodded, "Yeah, he does, one day, he might become as strong as we are."

Vegeta gave a snort at that comment, but said nothing about it, which caused Gohan to grin.

As the day wore on, Chichi finally woke up, and her first task of action was locating her eldest son, which didn't take long to do, as he was sitting on the chair right there beside her. There was a lot of laughter to be held from jokes about how much Goten looked like Goku when he was little. Eventually though, evening came around, and it was time for everyone to leave and get back to their own respectable homes. Gohan however, had decided to spend the night with his mother, something that was only allowed because he was her son after all, and he couldn't stay at home by himself, or so the hospital officials said, in truth, the kid wouldn't leave, no matter what. Piccolo had agreed to stay as well, and keep an eye on both of them, since he was the only adult supervisor around.

Gohan was just getting ready for bed, when he turned to look at his old mentor.

"Hey, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked, surprising Piccolo since he had never expected Gohan to use that part of his name again.

"Yeah, what is it Kid?" Piccolo looked back at his student.

"Do you think if another threat were to come, I would be able to stand up to it?" Gohan asked, uncertainty dripping from his voice.

Piccolo gave his student a reassuring smile, and nodded, "Of course you would, Gohan, you're the strongest person on this planet, and you're only going to get stronger."

Gohan smiled, and nodded, then finally laid down on the capsule pallet he had put down on the floor, as he closed his eyes, the words of his father and Android Sixteen ran through his mind.

'_Gohan's so strong now, I have nothing left to teach him.'_

'_It is not a sin to fight for the right cause.'_

As Gohan drifted off to sleep, one last thought ran through his mind as well.

'_I have a little brother, and I've made a new friend. If one thing is for sure, I definitely have a new reason to train as hard as ever. No matter, I'll protect them both."_

Then Darkness once again consumed the young hybrid, and as he drifted off, the Namekian watched him in wonder, and then looked up at the sky out the hospital window, a smile on his face.

'_Goku, if there is one thing your son gets from you, it's your personality. He's like you in every way, and when the time comes, I'm sure he will give us hope as well. It's almost as though you were right here in front of us all along.'_

With that thought in mind, Piccolo pushed himself into a deep meditation for the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**DS**: Well, holy crap, that wasn't quite as long as my previous chapter, but it was still pretty long.

**Gohan**: Hey, what was that anyway? Why did I tell Videl all my secrets so quickly?

**DS**: Instead of going through the trouble of making you guys meet up in high school or college, I thought it would be better to settle your differences as kids. Besides, it emphasizes on the bond you two are going to be sharing

**Gohan**: I guess so. I can't believe how long it took you to make this chapter, school really gets in the way, doesn't it?

**DS**: Yeah, tell me about it. If anyone's wondering, I'm doing a little foreshadowing, can you guys guess what it is?

**Gohan**: Here's a hint: It has something to do with my dad, there were two focuses on it, one in the last chapter, the other in this one.

**DS**: If you catch on, there might be a special treat involved.

**Gohan**: Onto the chapter summary?

**DS**: Yes of course, well, Goten has finally been brought into the world, and while I could have made a more comedic scene of Gohan rushing his mom to the hospital, it didn't quite fit what I was going for, my emphasis this chapter was the theme for Gohan's new reason to train, and Videl and Goten are going to play an important role in that. What that role is, I can't tell you.

**Gohan**: I wonder what dad is thinking right about now…

**DS**: I don't know, I guess we'll just have to find out in the next chapter. By the way guys, sorry if this seems like it is going so slow, I'm using these early chapters to set up some pretty important bonds, the action should be starting soon though.

**Gohan**: Can't wait for that, hope you guys don't miss it! Until then, chow! –once again flashes the famous Son Grin as he waves to everyone-


End file.
